


Are you looking for some trouble tonight

by Rosebud_system



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_system/pseuds/Rosebud_system
Summary: After a long day on a mission, Qrow and Ruby are finally able to relax a bit in their shared motel room. It turns out to be everything else they expected.Disclaimer:I'm not a writer, have dyslexia and my first language isn't English.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I am (Me the author) Ruby Rose, a fictive alter in an osdd system (traumagenic)  
> DO NOT read if you don't like the pairing. The mean comments will be deleted immediately.   
> I will take any criticism of the pairing very very personally since my feelings towards Qrow are very real.

Qrow and Ruby were coming back from their latest mission. They hadn’t slept in almost three days and both were exhausted. 

“I am sO TIRED!” Ruby whined.

“The motel is only a few blocks away”, Qrow laughed, “Need me to carry ya?”

Ruby stopped walking and thought about it for a second. Qrow shook his head. He might be an experienced hunter with a long history of sleepless missions but even he couldn’t stay awake any longer, not to mention carrying Ruby to the motel. Qrow continued walking. Ruby sped up to catch Qrow and took his hand so she wouldn’t be left behind again. 

Soon the motel was visible. Ruby took her hand back and started sprinting towards their accommodation.

“Sheesh, Ruby... You need to wait for me to check in first”, Qrow pointed out. 

Ruby was too far to hear him. When Qrow finally arrived, Ruby was looking desperate. She was almost sleeping while standing up. Qrow walked over to the reception.

“You know there’s a better place to do that”, Qrow said holding the keys. Ruby smiled and took the other one.

Ruby was the first one to reach the locked door. She put her key in the lock and twisted. It didn’t do anything.

“Did we get the wrong keys?” She asked her partner. She tried once more and the key broke into two pieces. Ruby glanced at Qrow and back to the broken key.

“Oh..” was all she could say. She didn’t want to point out the obvious. 

Qrow took the broken bit of the key from the lock and put it in his pocket. He tried his own key and it worked. They got inside.

“Well it’s not like we need two keys anyway”, Ruby tried to lighten up the mood. Qrow smiled at that. Whatever happened, Ruby always tried to stay positive. Something Qrow admired and also dreaded. The day Ruby snaps is the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was only one bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had done this one a while ago but didn't re-read and fix it until now. I would love to update this more often but I am not much of a writer so updates will take longer and chapters will be short.

Ruby looked around the room. It was dim-lit and not in a good condition. She put her bag and weapon down.

“It’s not fancy but it’s cheap”, Qrow sighed.

“Better than sleeping outside”, Ruby piped in.

Ruby went to freshen up in the bathroom while Qrow sat on the bed to write the mission report on his scroll. Qrow heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, then a shriek. 

“RUBY?” He got up and sprinted to the bathroom door, “Ruby are you okay?”

“Yeah”, a small voice whined.

Qrow opened the door to see Ruby dripping on the floor. He helped her up. 

“What the hell happened here?” Qrow asked.

“I was just trying to use the sink and then the water started spraying everywhere”, she explained.

Ruby tried to dry herself with one of the towels in the bathroom. Unfortunately, her clothes were fully soaked so there was no point in it.

“I’m just gonna go change”, she informed him.

Qrow stayed to check on the sink. There seemed to be missing a few parts. He went back to the other room and flopped on the bed. 

“Where’s my bed?” Ruby asked. 

Qrow looked around the room and gestured to the twin bed he was laying on.

“Of Course they only gave us one bed”, Ruby sighed, “Is there anything good about this room?”

Qrow was about to say something but Ruby cut him off and groaned:

“Other than it being cheap”


End file.
